The present invention is directed to a golf swing training apparatus for teaching a preferred path upon which to swing a golf club and, simultaneously, strengthening the muscles used to move the club along such swing path.
Golfing requires a multitude of skills and strength in addition to applying knowledge of proper form for correctly swinging the golf club. Many types of devices have been developed for improving the swing of a golfer.
Each golfer has an individualized size and style that must be taken into consideration for effective learning or teaching the sport. The height, body shape and swing of each golfer are ail unique characteristics that must be addressed when using a training device.
Conventional training devices do not provide guidance with respect to a proper swing path while increasing the strength of the muscles used in performing the required swing. Furthermore, there is a lack of adjustability in conventional devices and, therefore, such devices fail to suit the needs of many potential users having incompatible physical characteristics. This lack of adjustability diminishes the versatility of these prior art training devices. Consequently, additional devices are needed to train users having different size requirements.
The swing training apparatus of the present invention provides means for a user to learn how to correctly swing a golf club while strengthening the muscles required to perform such action. Additionally, the apparatus is highly versatile, being adjustable to fit golfers of varying physical attributes and abilities.